How it all started
by Adelina. Kingston
Summary: Nothing was impossible for Captain Jack Sparrow as it seemed. But that was before he called himself 'priest' and got stuck in a Spanish convent. He dreamed about fleeing yet found it impossible when he discovered that he was accused of murder. Death awaited him is he was caught but the worst was not that, it was the obstacle of love he had no choice but to face.
1. Chapter 1:Mysterious Stranger

The serenity of the morning was greeted by a wave of sunlight, adding life to the city of Seville in its own sedating pace. The unusual silence would raise disturbance to your state of mind, but for the nuns the silence was a common duty they were to maintain before god.

A young woman with brown, gleaming locks sat on the windowsill of her room. Her gaze was concentrated on a field of glimmering water in the distance she described as freedom. Yet, in six months she would be completely dedicated to god and everything besides prayer would be erased from her life.

The opening door withdrew her out of her thoughts. Carefully getting of the sill, she placed the book in her hand on a small table and looked at her visitor.

"Maria is expecting you out in the garden. And do get dressed; it's no good walking around in a nightgown."

Angelica put her white dress on as soon as she was left alone. After six months, she would be expected to wear a black habit and a veil, but for now she wished to make use of the remaining time. She braided her long hair into a single plait, letting it fall over her shoulder.

She closed the door gently behind her. It was a relief that all of her duties were completed yesterday. Now she had had time to herself and gladly agreed to help Maria gardening, unless mother superior would provide her more work before she could reach the garden.

She always thought that Angelica's behaviour was improper. No matter how keen she was to change the old woman's opinion, she never did well with her attempts.

But there was Lyudmila. She was a wealthy woman who was to bring honour to her family by taking her vows. She was spoiled and ruthless, accustomed to getting what she wanted. She was the one that gave Angelica a hard time.

After crossing the end of the corridor, she opened the big doors and found herself being welcomed by the fifty-two year old woman.

"Good morning, dear. Come, I was just about to start without you," Maria smiled kindly. "You and I have an awful lot to do."

Angelica was like a daughter to her. She herself couldn't have children; neither did she have a family, leaving Maria with nothing but to spend her older years praying to god.

Angelica, on the other hand, didn't have a choice. She has ended up here by enforcement after her mother's tragic death. Growing up, she soon acknowledged that she had nowhere else to go and was constrained to staying here.

"These roses need extra watering. Poor creatures, I have to say. They rely on us as much as we rely on air. But our work is compensated with their beauty."

Angelica smiled to herself. Maria's obsession with plants was prominent, she could spend hours with the garden and still find an area that could do with some improvement. She would take care of every little leaf, talking to it as if to a human being.

Shouts echoed behind the convent walls and the atmosphere became troubled. The main gates blast open. A farmer guided his horse inside; an unconscious man was secured onto its back.

"This man ran into Ethan. He has been wounded with claims he held possessions of great value."

Angelica and Maria rushed to assist the man. His face was masked with infinite cuts and bruises, his once white shirt transformed into scarlet. Angelica sworn she has never seen a more obnoxious sight, an outbreak of nausea hit her in dread.

"The wound is severe; he lost a great deal of blood. Hurry, we must get him inside… may god bless his soul."

For the next following hours, every effort to save the man's life was done. The struggle was defiantly worth standing. The bleeding was put to an end and threats to his life were gone.

In the late evening, the alarm has subsided. The man was unstoppably watched over by Angelica who has been given this job. She allowed her tiredness to kick in and unwillingly fell asleep right beside the mysterious stranger.

XoXoXoXoXo

He felt unbearable, piercing pain. His head spun with every attempt to shift, his eyes refused to react to the light and open. His body denied him and so did his memory. Jack. The name was tameless in his head. Why didn't the name stop playing in his head? Was_ he_ Jack?

He won the combat over his arm and slowly searched the surface he laid on. A stream of silk met his touch. Hair? He heard a sleepy moan then the silk slipped from under his weak fingers sharply.

Angelica gasped and tried to earn self-control over her wild beating heart. She admitted her instincts, dipped a cloth in water and softly danced it over the man's forehead.

"Has he awoken yet, dear?" Maria's voice called from behind, Angelica shrugged. "I have brought you food, sweetheart. It would take time, he is very weak."

It took six days for him to manage to control his eyes again and open them. Despite his dizziness, he turned his head to the side and met a pair of beautiful eyes.

It hurt but he had no intention to stop looking. The young woman brought a cup to his lips, lifting the back of his head slightly. He took a little sip except she forced him to drink more till he began choking. "I see good manners are... absent."

She clearly observed how weak he was. Now was the best moment to seek out the nurse and ask for further instructions.

"Love, where are you going…? You surely cannot leave-" the door slammed shut, "me."

He was isolated from human attention, could not move independently and had a desperate need to visit the bathroom. A few minutes later the young woman reappeared in company of an older one. She was dressed like a nun, taking her vows more than twenty years ago.

"Good day, my name is Sophia. My duty is to examine you thoroughly." She lifted his chin, "open up."

"I would rather not, señora."

"That was a demand, not a question. I could ask Angelica for assistance if you're so hectic about opening your mouth. My two year old patient is more compliant."

He looked at the young woman who he now knew was called Angelica. She watched him expectantly. After perceiving she was not to look at the stranger she looked away with a slight blush. Accordingly, this was another confirmation that she was someone who you would call pure innocence and perfection.

He had no choice but to surrender and open his mouth.

"Wider, that's it…. I believe we are not familiar with a toothbrush. A few golden teeth will not be your only if you carry on like this"

Few golden teeth? This was information of no significance but at least it was something. He also presumed that his name was Jack. He really hoped that his memory would return to him shortly. The idea of having no outline of who he was intimidated him.

But that was not the worst thing as he thought. Jack had to endure further inspection. He didn't feel the necessity to be examined below the waist. Arguing did him no good and he was told that there was nothing Sophia didn't see as a doctor. Angelica's blush became more pronounced as she looked away.

Sophia was done and spoke as she washed her hands. "It is in your interests to be constrained to bed for two weeks or so. The house of god will allow you to stay as long as it is required."

"Two?"

"Yes... Oh and Angelica, do provide this young man with a pot, he seems quite desperate but is too bashful to let us know. Take care, my child."

Angelica had to force back a smile and Jack looked at her offended. Sophia was well known for being a bit sarcastic and this man was beyond doubt embarrassed by this situation.

Sophia kissed Angelica's temple and left. But she felt that it was her obligation to warn Maria about the man. Before this day, he consumed a considerable amount of alcohol and had lived an active sexual lifestyle. Furthermore, she has not missed his incessant glances at Angelica. This man was a danger of corrupting a virginal, young girl.

* * *

**Author's note: this was an introduction chapter to my first published story on fanfiction. I really hope that you enjoyed it... Please let me know what you think so I know if I should continue. It entirely depends on weather you want to read on. **


	2. Chapter 2: A False Indentity Discovered

**A/N:I have rewritten the summary. It wasn't really exciting and it hardly summarised anything (Just so you know). :) I will continue with this story, but I really do have a crazy life meaning updates might not be quick so please bear with me.  
**

**Thank you for reviewing :) **

* * *

"I am Jack… Just in case you were interested," He added after getting no reply.

Angelica glanced up at him for a brief moment before looking back down into her book. She should have been carrying out her shift in the kitchen right now, but instead she was to keep an eye on the man. Doing nothing like this was tedious.

Jack didn't enjoy her presence either. She did not say a word and just stared into her book or the window.

"Always so quiet, are you?"

All Angelica did in repose was turned a page of her book over, throwing a glance at a bird that sat next to her on the windowsill.

"I'll take that as a yes."

XoXoXoXoXo

Angelica stood in front of mother superior's desk like a guilty prisoner ready to be sentenced to death. The only reason she was ever summoned into this office was to be shouted at. And surprisingly, the one and only Lyudmila went to get her, meaning it was _her _doing.

"I have heard tell that you have been acting inappropriately… I will not tolerate any of my novices flirting with men!"

Angelica looked at Lyudmila and she smirked at her slyly. Yes, it was defiantly her.

"How dare you! Your behaviour is a disgrace. Lyudmila has kindly volunteered to look after the man… you will show her the way and spend the rest of the week scrubbing the floors," She shouted angrily.

Angelica tried to defend herself. "But I –

"Do not argue with me ungrateful girl. Be thankful that I have not thrown you out."

Lyudmila cut in carefully. "Please don't blame her, mother superior. _Peasants_ don't know what manners mean."

Angelica looked at her quietly, knowing she had no say. Lyudmila hated her and did everything possible to make her life harder. But what could you do if she was the daughter of the wealthiest man in town? The answer was simple: nothing.

Mother superior changed her loud tone and said calmly, "If I should see you near that man again, you will be out. Now go and show Lyudmila the way."

Mila, for short, released her fictional character as soon as she was outside the door and became her normal self.

"You learn fast. It's nice to see that you have finally understood that my word against yours is nothing."

Angelica did not answer as usual; she has learned to ignore her over the past eight years. But the reason behind this disturbed her. Lyudmila loved attention from men and she did not miss her chance when she heard that a young man was inside the convent walls.

When they reached the right door, Mila looked at Angelica expectantly. "Aren't you going to open the door for me? Or do you want me to do it _myself_?"

Angelica obeyed and said sarcastically, "Here you go your highness."

Jack looked up at the newcomer. "Hello love."

"Good day. I hope Angelica didn't give too much trouble. But do not worry that rustic girl won't annoy you anymore."

"I have seen worse," he looked at Angelica who stood at the door way and returned his look sternly. Jack absolutely _loved_ that look.

"You can leave."

Angelica complied with pleasure and closed the door, happy she would not see Mila for long. She picked a bucket and a rag on her way and decided to start her unjust punishment in the main hall. A _very_ big hall with plenty surface area to keep her busy for the next three hours or so.

"Angelica, again?"

Angelica looked up to see Patricia with a couple of books under her arm. A twelve year old girl with two black plaits and brown eyes.

"You know Lyudmila; I will have fun for the rest of this week – if I'm lucky to end it with that."

She hugged Angelica from behind and kissed her cheek. "I might be able to join you if I get done with lessons quickly... see you."

Angelica watched as she ran off. Patricia was full of energy and enthusiasm. That girl took staying still as something impossible; she was a true copy of Angelica. But Angelica hid her curiosity and desire for adventure away from people's knowledge.

"Love, I have come to say goodbye."

Angelica's heart skipped a beat as she turned around sharply. Jack came closer and made pointless circles on the floor with his hands behind his back, and Angelica followed him with her gaze uncertainly.

"I wish to apologize for being so insolent earlier, love."

She twitched as Jack entered the area she spent hours making surpassingly perfect.

"I could never even imagine anything as terrible as what happened to you… Angelica."

Angelica's confidence fell with every second. Was this man insane? She possessed no clue about what he was talking about. But she was aware, however, that he deteriorated the floor's condition more and more as he paced.

Eventually, she became determined to shoo that man off her clean floor. "Whatever you say, sir. But could you please find yourself a different floor to degrade its cleanness - rather than the one I spent hours washing?"

Jack stopped pacing and extremely slowly brought his head up to look at her. "Are you not… mute?"

"What do you mean mute?! You have just apologized for being insolent."

Then Angelica narrowed her eyes as realization hit her. "Sir, did Lyudmila tell you that…?"

Before Jack could answer with a yes, a furious old woman interrupted him with as equally furious tone.

"Angelica! Don't tell me I have not warned you, you are free to leave any minute now. What a disgrace to ogle a man in a house of god, I furthermore know about your sexual contact with him."

Angelica was so taken aback that she didn't know what to say. Lyudmila has gone too far this time, how could anyone say _such_ a lie? The said Lyudmila was so happy with herself that she found it challenging to not reveal that she is eavesdropping. She has finally got rid of Angelica.

"I respect religion, all you have said was nothing but a sincere lie, Señora. Angelica did not ogle me and we _certainly_ never went anywhere beyond talking about the weather, savvy?"

Mother superior stepped forwards. "You are to leave at once is well young man. You should be ashamed; corrupting a novice is a sin!"

"I did not do anything inappropriate with her, may god punish me if I'm lying."

"Don't you dare speak of god, who do you think you are?"

This was humiliating his honor and Jack was determined to protect it. He had no idea that the words he was about to say would bring him into the most tangled situation yet.

"I was sent to Spain by the English church; I am a priest and in the name of god did not sin with that woman."

Both Angelica and Mother superior stared at him in surprise, dead silence braking out.

* * *

**Please review, I really want to know what you think. Hopefully you liked this. I will try and post the next chapter as soon as I can ;)  
**


End file.
